Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device and in particular to a light-emitting device having a supporting structure with through holes.
Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting device using light-emitting diode (LED) is gradually taking the place of traditional incandescent light because the LED is energy saving, environmental friendly, long life time, compact, and so on. Various light emitting devices, such as a device using a single or multiple chips as a light source, are developed in this trend.
Among the related technologies of using multiple LED chips as a light source, there is one called white light-emitting diode (WLED), which utilizes blue chip(s) and red chip(s) as light sources in accompany with phosphor for producing a mixed white light. In such structure, because of the limited space, the light emitted from each chip or excited from the phosphor pass through the phosphor again so the light wavelength irradiated by the light-emitting device is biased from the predetermined range, regardless phosphor is mounted on the chip (local) or far from the chip (remote). Because of such narrow space, the neighboring light-emitting sources are interfered with each other, and the original light field design is affected. To solve those problems, the manufacturer can increase the inner space of the light-emitting device, change the position of the chip, or add a light guide in the light-emitting device. Nevertheless, the fabrication cost and the size of the light-emitting device are definitely affected.
Besides, a multi-chip light-emitting device commonly has a problem of complex fabrication process. As mentioned above, to place multiple chips in such a narrow space, one has to consider several issues such as heat dissipation, the influence on the light field, or circuit design. Therefore, it is important to consider the light field and fabrication cost resulted from the narrow space and complex fabrication of multi-chip light-emitting device.